bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Celebrity
Christopher Skyline, also known as Captain Celebrity, is the top-rank American Pro Hero and is currently working in Japan, where he owns his own Hero Agency, known as the Captain Celebrity's Hero Office. Appearance: Christopher is a very tall, well-built man with a cleft chin, angular nose and a sharp, chiseled jaw. His hair is styled like a mohawk of blonde hair swept back along the top of his head, and he has small, downward-tilting eyes with quite long eyelashes. His hero costume consists of a skin-tight bodysuit, cut off at his knees and halfway own his upper arms, with a pale trim and a tick-like logo with a star in the centre stamped onto his chest, a thick black line running down each side of his suit. He wears matching shin-pads and shoulder-pads, as well as a belt with a large buckle, a long cape and a dark-tinted visor. Personality: Christopher is extremely arrogant and a stereotypical celebrity. He usually only cares about his appearance and how the public views him. He will do anything for popularity, no matter how morally wrong it is. He also only acts as a hero if the media is watching, and if they’re not he won't be bothered, even if lives are on the line. He is also a well-known playboy and has had many relationships with other women, despite being married. This caused him to earn the nickname "Flying Stallion". This flirtatious attitude also led to several lawsuits, to the point that his ex-wife Pamela has pretty much made a business with it. This causes him so much troubles that now he feels so terrified by his ex-wife that when someone mentions her, he stops flirting with women and behaves responsibly, only to avoid another lawsuit. Despite being regarded as a glory hound with little tact, spending a year under Makoto Tsukauchi's management and learning that he was going to be a father, he prompted himself to stop his skirt chasing ways and become someone a child could respect. Abilities and Powers: * Superhuman Strength: Christopher has enough strength to topple a Godzilla-sized villain with the force of his punches and, with the assistance of his Quirk,even lift large ships. Quirk - Flight: * Flight: Christopher’s Quirk allows him to fly and create a aerodynamic barrier that protects him from heat, cold and physical harm. History: Christopher Skyline a.k.a Captain Celebrity, is a top-ranked American superhero that appears in Japan in an effort to become more famous. Since high school, Christopher has always been very popular with people, especially girls. But one day he met Pamela, who had no interest in him, even looked at him with a grumpy face. Christopher, who recognises that he does what he does because he just wants everyone to like him, wants to meet her and try to encourage her. Although their first encounters had occasional disagreements, eventually they will fall in love with each other. After becoming the professional hero known as Captain Celebrity, he asks Pamela for a matrimony and she accepts. Despite the good start, the marriage soon begins to go through bad times. He always wound up making her mad, and his job as a hero wasn’t going well either. Due to his Playboy personality, he had relationships with other women. People he considered to be good pals turned out to be using him. And some of the villains he took down, turned around and sued him, like he was in the wrong. Because of this, he's gotten in trouble, been subject to multiple scandals and had lawsuits filed against him, many of which were from women he flirted with. So much so, Pamela has pretty much made a business in their lawsuits against him. Due to all of this, Captain Celebrity earning him the nickname of "Captain Troublemaker", and could not continue working as a hero in his home country, coming to Japan to try his luck there.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:American Category:Pro Hero Category:Captain Celebrity's Hero Office Category:Flight